Thistle and Weeds
by Cate Eliot
Summary: Upon her return, Thalia realizes just how much things have changed while she's been asleep and how those she's loved have changed. Unable to stay at Camp, she decides to take her fate in her own hand during the coming war. Thalia/Luke. Now Complete.
1. Bitter

**A/N: All the characters, ideas, and plot lines belong to Rick Riordan and associates. This is another look at Thalia's homecoming and her relationship with Luke. Please review. **

Annabeth had been skittish all night and I could understood why. She had dropped me off at my cabin and then skittered away with a timid "goodnight."

I wasn't sure what I would have expected. I had just come back from the dead. Well, not exactly dead, but I wasn't supposed to be living in any sense.

I cautiously moved into the cabin. Everything was large and alien. It smelled of _him_. Most of the furniture was white and the walls were granite. I hated every last detail. A statue of him stood near the door.

I moved into the first doorway and found a bedroom. The white bed and white sheets had small golden circles on them. Sitting on top of the bed was a small packet of stuff. A clean pair of flowered pajamas was folded nicely together with a zip lock bag with a toothbrush, toothpaste, and hair brush sat on top.

I turned on my heels to find myself in a mirror. I wasn't sure I recognized the girl staring back. Her face was paler than pale could be. The curls of her hair perfectly placed, but seemed fake. A black laced tank top hugged her curves and a pair of ratty dark jeans made her seem to blend into the night itself. The only thing that made her seem alive was the blinking electric blue eyes.

"Uh—Thalia?"

My name was spoken as if it was forbidden to say.

I turned to the doorway to find Grover standing in it. My eyes met his and for a moment he didn't speak.

"I thought you might want this back…we put it in the relic room after…" he didn't finish his thought. He carefully stuck out his hand with dirty Adidas book bag.

"You grew your horns," I remarked as a thank you. He blushed slightly only making his dark cheeks more opaque.

"Yeah, the spring of last year after I went to the Underworld with Percy."

I gave him a ghost of a smile.

I was happy for him. When we were traveling to the esteemed Camp Half Blood, that he had been all he talked about, getting his license and getting his horns.

He fidgeted with his shirt and I could tell he didn't know what to say. I left the silence to grow. "Well, I'll let you rest…uh if you need anything just—"

"Did you speak to him, Grover?"

Grover looked startled. I watched him for another moment. "Did he say anything? Before he…"

"I—uh—I…"

"Grover, it's a simple question."

"Look, Thalia, I don't know really what to—"

"_Grover."_

"He really didn't talk much. It took him years to finally come out of his cabin after you…your…_death_…and when he did he really didn't talk to me. After a little, he finally seemed to reconnect, he really wasn't the same. Something was different, he was here, but he wasn't really _here_, you know. He seemed to be doing better, but he was never the same. A few months ago, something seemed to break, he became more secluded again, spent more time with your pine and then he broke. He joined the Titans and declared war on Olympus. I'm sorry, Thalia, I should have recognized that something was wrong. I should have done something…"

I shook my head and my curls bounced up and down. "I don't want to know what Chiron and the others have already told me. I want to know if he _said_ anything. Anything that seemed out of place to you…anything that you didn't understand?"

He seemed to sputter. "Just one thing. I overheard him muttering to himself and he said "_Θα συναντηθούν και πάλι στον ουρανό, αγάπη μου_."

I turned away my face away from him so he could not see my expression.

"Thank you, Grover."

"Thalia—I…"

"Goodnight, Grover."

He recognized the dismissal and moved towards the door. "G'Night Thalia, I'm…I'm really glad you're back."

Only when he was far enough away, did I manage to sit myself down on the edge of the bed. He had left thinking I was dead and it was all his fault. I reached mildly towards my bad on the floor. I ignored the spare set of clothes and the wad of emergency cash and other necessary items. I reached into the farthest pocket at the bottom of the bag.

There was a moment before I found what I was looking for. I drew the chain and found the ring still attached. The gold was real, curling around and around like a winding snake and sitting in the center was a beautiful clear ruby. I never asked how he found it or if he stole it, but the token spoke for itself.

"Forever and always, Alia," he used to whisper after a particularly hard day or when the nightmares became too much for me to bear.

I brought it close to my heart and let myself a few moments to mourn. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't breathe.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

And then it was over.

I shut down. No more emotions, no more tears were allowed. I shut it all down.

But I had also made my decision. I would fight this "war" as Chiron had called it, my own way. I was not going to take a side, I was going to get my loved ones out of the way and pray for a shred of my past life to come back.

I tried in vain to calm my breathing and my erratic heartbeat. This was my life. I wasn't going to be a pawn. I wasn't going to be controlled by Zeus or any other.

I had to move.

Sometimes the ADHD was too much.

I jumped up from my spot on the bed and ripped the comforter off the bed. Easily flipping up onto a few shelves on the empty bookshelf, I flung the bed sheets over the statue of my father and moved back down to the floor.

There was a small balcony to the west side. I could see the sun just peaking over the mountaintops. I set my old book bag down and accessed my supplies.

I would have to toss all the food. After three years, none of it was good anyway. I would need enough to sustain me until I found Luke. Water was a need too. I would need that even more than nourishment.

I still had all my books on berries and medical wildlife. Those had always been useful. 2,000 dollars in cash for emergencies was saved for emergencies like I've run out of food and I begin to starve, intense need for clothing, stuff like that.

Some rope and clips for climbing, medicine, and pen and paper. Chalk set in a small bag for marking trees. There were a few spare sets of clothes. I pulled those out and grabbed a set.

I need to get cleaned up.

The shower couldn't be hot enough. I jumped in and jumped right back out. I felt strange as if I was being watched all the time now.

Though, I'm unsure if the feeling was because I had just come from being a tree or if it was because I was alone now. More alone than ever before.

I sat back down on the ground and found a comfortable position on the floor. The bed was too soft to sleep on. After living on the run and in small safe houses for years, I couldn't bring myself to lay on something so soft.

I watched the sun rise above the mountains and sat there, quietly, holding onto my ring now securely around my neck. The silence was screaming and I only felt closed in.

I had to get out of here soon.


	2. Prison

**A/N: All the characters, ideas, and plot lines belong to Rick Riordan and associates. I appreciate any feedback. I recently found this story on my old computer backup. I haven't written anything in this fandom for a while or read any of the newer books. Please review. **

Everyone was staring. Every last one of them. Some only looking while side conversations were going on, but I felt like a fish bowl.

The morning had brought few good things. The air was cool and windy. Grover and Annabeth came to I would have suspected wake me, but they instead found me atop the roof. I found myself itching for movement after the sun had proclaimed morning. Since no one was up to begin their daily routine yet, I had resolved to climb on top of my cabin and watch as the people arose from their slumbers.

Annabeth's friend, Percy Jackson, was there too, but he stood away from the others as if not wanting to come too close to me. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or not.

"Thalia! What the hell are you thinking? You could crack your head open!"

I don't recall a time where Annabeth had been that much of a kill joy. Grover, too, seem quietly startled by the outburst. The Jackson boy just watched her intently.

There was something there and I knew that look. Whether or not officially they were together, they so were. I easily slid down off the roof and landed on my feet. I set off a cloud of dust around me like fog in a valley.

Annabeth slammed into me in a hug. She was taller than I was now, it was strange, how this little girl had grown up and I missed every moment of it.

"I just got you back! I don't want to lose you because you're being stupid," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm here, kiddo," I responded. "I'm not leaving too soon."

Lie.

She finally detached herself from me and took my hand. "Come on let's go to breakfast."

Annabeth seemed to be oblivious to the staring, but I could tell Jackson was noticing. I could not tell if he was jealous or just simply annoyed.

He was tall, very tall, but perhaps not as tall as Luke was. His head was full of short, dark hair. It was recently cut, messily.

He wore a faded tee shirt with Camp Half Blood written straight on the front. So he was the son of Poseidon. I was not impressed. He looked like a hormonal school boy not a warrior.

A large, burly girl marched up to me as I had picked up a steaming cup of coffee. She had a huge breastplate of thick armor on and her head was wrapped in a red bandana.

"So you're Thalia, daughter of the mighty Zeus" she barked, looking me up and down.

"And you're Clarisse la Rue," I spoke carefully, leaning casually back on the table. "Daughter of Ares, head of Ares house and now Camp Leader."

Her eyes grew large as I caught her off guard. "How—" I gave her a ghost of a smirk. Percy Jackson came up behind me and Clarisse watch him carefully.

She stuck out her hand towards me and I took it cautiously. "Walk with me?"

"I don't think that would be a great idea—"

"Thank you, Son of Poseidon, but I can speak for myself," I cut him off sharply.

Clarisse grinned, obviously pleased with my reply. His sea green eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I pushed my curls over my shoulder and followed Clarisse. She led me to a set of picnic tables in the corner. They were shaded from the sun and near the tree line.

Some campers had begun to run through the obstacles course. Archers had finished their food and began to take aim at their targets not too far away. Warriors parried and attacked, their swords clinging and jeering.

"So, Thalia, I know you just got here, but I was thinking that you be perfect for our capture the flag team?" She swung a leg over the table and thumped down on the bench.

"Capture the flag?" My voice rose higher at the end of the question. She nodded up and down eagerly. What sort of training facility was this? Playing capture the flag like it was freaking summer camp. They had no idea what really laid outside these walls.

"Yes! Every Friday before dinner we all play capture the flag. You create your team, blue or red, and we pit against each other and try to capture the enemy's flag.

"This is supposed to be the biggest game of the year. Ares always loose now that Lover Boy Jackson and the Athena House pair up with the Stroll brother's from Hermes Cabin. We've taken a bet that if we win, then they had to take on all of our chores for the rest of the year. We've got the few smaller Cabins on our team, but no one strong enough to breech through their walls of defense.

"That's where you come in. I know I'm taking a big risk…I mean no one really knows how good you are. I mean there are the rumors and all but…"

"Sounds like you have this all figured out. Why do you need me?"

I made my voice disinterested and bored. My eyes marked the archers and the obstacle course runners. I needed to see what she really wanted.

"You've taken down armies. I believe you could be our winning ticket." Her eyes were big and she leaned across the table. Her breath was hot on my face.

"And I have something you might be interested in."

My curiosity was peeked. "And that would be?"

"After your _friend_ Luke left to join the Titans, he left Chiron an envelope. The Stroll Brothers stole it with a bunch of other junk from the Big House. I then won the stuff at a poker game. Inside was an envelope addressed to you. It's been sitting in my cabin unopened for years," she breathed. "Just thought you might want it…"

My eyes flashed and it startled her with the sudden eye contact. "Fine, if I win for you, then you will give me what Luke left?"

"Sounds like a deal to me." Her eyes shone in triumph and she stood from the table. She stuck out her hand and I took it. She squeezed it a little harder than necessary.

"We'll meet again in three days to go over the plan. See you later…in training."

I nodded and took a sip of the coffee. It was bitter on my tongue. I drew my legs up to chest and took a deep breath. I watch the others around me. Faceless people doing meaningless things.

'_Welcome back, Thalia.' _

If my mood could drop, it would have. Great, now the voice was back. The voice that just made me look even more crazy. I was sure that it wasn't Zeus' voice. That I knew for sure. It had simply been there for my life as a half blood, helping me along the way. The only person that ever knew about it was Luke.

'_Yes, you don't think you could have gotten rid of me so quickly? I'm here to stay.'_

I tossed my cup in the first trashcan I could find and headed out towards my tree. Ignoring the little voice was more difficult that it sounded. Maybe I just needed a trip to the city.

My pine was tall and tapering. It soared way above the other trees surrounding it. I moved closer to it and put a palm on their brittle truck. I felt a familiar buzzing and found a small comfort.

I moved away after a moment and walked towards the border of the Camp. "Where do you think you're going?" Several navy dressed men stepped out from the shadows. "Campers are not permitted into the mortal world without permission from Chiron," the taller man said.

"And why not?" I tried to take to bitterness from my voice, but I was unsuccessful.

"Because, Miss, the world out there isn't safe for people like you; you'll just end up being monster chow."

I couldn't help but laugh at how very wrong they were.

I turned on my army boot heels and sashayed away. It only took me a few attempts to find the Big House. To my disappointment, Chiron wasn't there yet.

However someone else was.

"Where's Chiron?"

A man with a curly black beard and a leopard print sweat suit sat at a poker table casually flipping through a wine magazine.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Daughter of Zeus."

I blinked my dark eye lined eyes once. "You're Lord Dionysus," I stated.

"Very good, child. Most people don't catch on too soon," he drawled bored.

"I am _not_ a child. Where's Chiron," I snipped harshly. I could feel frustration rolling off my shoulders. I was tired of being told what I had to do. Get off the roof. Silence. Go to bed. Get up. Sit down. Stand up. Speak.

_I was suffocating._

I needed to get out.

Mr. D turned slightly and dropped his magazine on the table. His pupils dilated and the purple color of his iris almost disappeared. "You're a brave soul, Daughter of Zeus," he said quietly. "Not many would speak in such a commanding tone to a god. Least of all an unfriendly one… I've never understood you heroes, always sacrificing, always fighting. Must be an easier way…"

I matched his eyes with mine and for a moment there was an everlasting silence. "There's no such thing as heroes," I whispered. "Only people and the choices they make."

He watched me for another moment and titled his head sideways as if I was a curiosity. "I like you, Thalia Grace. Take it how you will. Chiron is teaching an advanced swordsman class down in the courtyard. I'm sure he'd just _love_ to speak with you." The end of his sentence was dipped in sarcasm. I nodded once in thanks as spun out the door.

I did not like this place. There was something so fake about it all. They had no clue how the real world worked for demigods. They all acted like we were something spectacular and amazing, but in reality, we were just all little mistakes. Curses to us on the world and we lived only to be hunted and erased.

"Chiron!"

I ran into him on the path—literally. "Thalia, is everything all right?"

I frowned and took a step away from him. "No. As a matter of fact it most certainly is _not_. Why can't I leave Camp?" My voice had gotten brittle, hard.

The trees around us shifted in the sudden wind. The summer air was fading cooler and sharper. The scent of wildflowers and cotton filled the air.

Chiron looked suddenly very uncomfortable. "You've only been here a few days, Thalia. I'm afraid I cannot let you back into the mortal world yet."

"Why not!"

My voice was shrill.

He didn't answer right away. "You think I am going to walk right into Kronos' plot. You think I am a stupid girl that doesn't know what she's up against."

Chiron took my arm. Electricity sparked against his touch. "That's not it at all, my dear. It's the contrary rather. I think you're looking for something that might not be there anymore."

I jerked away from him abruptly. I did not like what he was implying. "You have no right to hold me here. I am not a prisoner."

It wasn't a question.

It was statement.

"Thalia, please, just stay until the summer solstice. That's only three weeks away. I think it would be beneficial for you and for us. You need to realize just what you're up against, Daughter of Zeus. This war is very real. If one does not know where they stand, then they can easily be swayed. What do I have to do to make you stay until then?"

My heart accelerated. Could I really wait three weeks? "I want entrance to all of your highest advances courses. I need thick rope with extensions, a heavy duty tarp, medicine—real strong stuff, not that crappy aspirin—, a supply of nectar and ambrosia, and large black book bag."

_Tell him you want to speak with his oracle. _The voice piped in quickly in my ear. 

"And I want to have an audience with the oracle," I finished. His brown eyes grew large. He seemed startled that I knew that.

"I can all of that by the end of tomorrow," he agreed quickly. "But I cannot promise the audience. That will have to spoken over with Mr. D. It is in fact, his oracle."

"You do that."

I stared at him for a moment before turning around to walk away.

"Daughter of Zeus—" he called after me. I paused on my heels, but didn't turn around. "I don't know what you're planning to do, but I hope you know what you're doing."

I didn't turn around and I didn't answer.

I kept walking.


	3. Touch

**A/N: All the characters, ideas, and plot lines belong to Rick Riordan and associates. There have been over 70 views on this story and only one review. Feed a starving writer: please review.**

"So you're Beckendorf, legendary fire master of Camp Half Blood's armory."

Beckendorf's hammer clattered to the stones over his fire. He was a tall, good looking blonde. He was probably older than me by a few years. His muscular and tall arms were thick and sweating from the heat. He had a thin scar over his left ear.

His eyes grew large. "I—uh—yes, hello! You're Thalia!" I rewarded him with a half-smile and moved into his work space. I leaned forward, resting my body weight against his table. The armory was dark and hot. Dust and smoke filled the room, making it black with soot.

I inclined my head and watched him stare me up and down several times. After he was done undressing me in his mind, I moved sideways to check for other people. They all seemed to be at dinner.

Good.

"Look, Beckendorf, I need a small favor." I leaned proactively forward. I purposely had changed into a more form fitting shirt with my shorter pair of shorts.

"Name it. All heroes are welcome here."

There we were with that word again. _Hero_. That seemed like it was the only thing that mattered to these people. Warriors and heroes.

"I was wondering if you could make me a large set of merchandise."

"Absolutely! What do you need?" His voice rose eagerly. He wiped his tanned forehead with a dirty towel.

"I'm going to need a full set of weapons. A single sword, a set of knives half curves, half not, a Saracen bow—but no arrows and a handful of throwing stars." I watched him through my eyelashes.

He blinked carefully for a moment. "Of course! I'll have them done as soon as possible. Any specifications?"

"Only one. I need all the knives done in obsidian. It's a black stone. I'm sure you have some. For the sword, mix the melted rock with iron. Not copper like the others—iron."

He looked at me for a moment. I waited for a moment. He seemed unsure. "We're not supposed to make swords with mortal killing power, but…"

"Don't worry, Mr. D said it was alright."

Liar Liar, pants on fire.

_Make sure he tells no one. You'll need secrecy when Chiron retraces your footsteps. _

I nodded subconsciously. The voice was right.

"And Beckendorf, this needs to stay between you and me. Is that all right?"

"Y-yes! Of course. Anything!" I nodded my thanks. And he blushed bright red. "I'll have them done as soon as possible. If it's a secret, how do you want me to deliver them to you?"

I was already half way out the door when I called back, "Don't worry, I'll find you."

Chiron had delivered on the first part of his promise. When I return to my cabin that night, sitting promptly on my bed was a new black book bag, the rope and tarp, with a case of medicine and ambrosia. Sitting on top of the box was a card stock sheet with a list of classes and courses written down.

I couldn't help but laugh at a few of them.

Latin and Greek Studies … 9:30 AM

How to Disarm Your Opponent's Mind … 4:45 PM

Berries A Guide to the Forest… 6:00 PM

Swordsman Advanced … 7:00 PM

These people really had no clue. No clue at all how to survive. I leaned down on the cabin floor and retrieved by stash from underneath the floor boards.

I stored the new things inside and left the backpack next to the door. I next needed a detailed map, one with all new and up to date locations of the Titans and the local half bloods.

That wouldn't be easy to get. I guess I would have to charm it out of some dumb smuck. I shook my head. "Oh Thalia," I told myself, quietly. "Too pretty for your own good. That's why you destroy everything you touch."

There was a sharp knock on the door and I jumped to my feet. "Yes?"

"Uh—hey? It's Percy. Can I come in?"

_Well, hello smuck. _

"I guess."

He looked so nervous and flustered that he looked sunburnt from the redness in his cheeks. His hair was sticking up like a porcupine in the back and he only made it worse key continuing to mess with it as he spoke.

"Chiron said that you wanted to meet the with oracle and that you and I should meet him in the Big House. We have all the cabin leaders meeting to talk about the war on Olympus and that you can speak with her afterwards..." He trailed off and I watched him for a moment before actually moving.

I could tell he spends a lot of time in the sun. And he's obviously a swimmer. His face was slightly freckled around his nose and there was a certain quality of a lonely school boy in him.

Just by looking at him I could tell he lived somewhere near New York and with only his mother. She had a boyfriend...an ugly one who didn't treat her right. There were no siblings.

"Thalia?"

I set my gaze on him again.

"Yes."

"Well are you coming?" He blinked once and hesitated.

I shook my head. My curls bounced up and down like a slinky. "No. I think I'll arrive when I'm ready. Have a nice meeting..."

He looked at me-shocked. And then his face hardened and I could tell he wasn't going to take it. I smirked. He was about to start something he couldn't finish.

He had no idea just the damage I could do.

"Look-I know you the daughter of Zeus and that you've had a terrible wake up call and everything, but you just can't trample over all the rules like you're the ruler of Olympus!"

He was breathing hard and his fist were clenched.

"Angry, Jackson?" I whispered, seductively.

His eyes grew threatening and wide.

"I'll take you on any time, Pinecone Face!" He yelled, voice radiating across the room like a rocket. I smirked again this time, large. More scary.

"Bring it on, Seaweed Brain."

This was war.


	4. Fight

**A/N: All the characters, ideas, and plot lines belong to Rick Riordan and associates. There have been so many views and only three reviews! If you like it or you hate it, please leave some feedback to work from.**

The stands were filling as Jackson and I marched across the arena. Chiron and the other had emerged from the Big House following us along the way. I could Annabeth in the background trying to reason with Chiron.

"You need to stop them!"

Chiron's reply was slightly muffled but I could hear him say... "They were bound to bump heads at some time, my dear. I'm sure he'll be careful with her."

It took a significant amount of willpower not to snort. Annabeth's reply said it all. "You don't understand, Chiron! She could _kill_ him!"

When I sashayed into the bottom of the arena, the stands were already packed. A rack of weapons sat to the right. Jackson quickly grabbed a shield and his pen emerged as a sword. I evaluated the stock carefully and ended up choosing a thick broad katana. I like the balance and turned back him.

"Rules?"

I spoke loud enough so that the entire arena could hear me. He hesitated. "No killing. The match ends when someone surrenders. Winner gets bragging rights."

"Not good enough. Winner gets one favor from the other person. Anything they want." He hesitated again. "Come now, Son of Poseidon. Not scared of higher stakes are we?" I mocked.

"You're on!"

I flipped around, hair flying and quickly took account of my surroundings. There were fake dummies and beams across the west end of the arena.

"Ready?" He snapped.

"On guard," I spat.

It was a silent three and he attacked my savagely. It took a quick and graceful spin for me to have him so turned around he hacked the sand.

My smile taunted him.

He returned with a sideways attack that I flipped around like an elite gymnast. He cut away towards my unprotected left side. Little did he know I was one of the only demigods that was in fact left handed. I ripped the sword with a thick curve from his hand.

The crowd cheered in awe. The rumor said only Luke could defeat him, but he was about to learn that Luke's legendary skills were only matched by mine.

Flipping the sword in my hand, I nodded towards his sword laying in the sand.

"Fetch."

If looks could kill, his would have won him the match. Amusing myself, I easily flung my body effortlessly onto one of the wooden beams.

"Come on, Percy. Is that all you can give me?"

He growled in frustration as he tried to overpower me. I blocked and blocked again. He was breathing hard and sweat was pouring down his face.

My breath was slow and steady.

I decided then that I was tired of teasing him. I went on the offense. He didn't know what hit him.

My first blow was blindingly fast and cut underneath his armor. As he kneeled over in reflex I slice him twice more, one across the cheek and one along his shoulder blade.

He kneeled over.

"Get up, Jackson! Come on now! Get up and make daddy proud!" I shouted and I could feel my self control and anger towards Zeus building up.

The rage was overwhelming and I could feel blood rise to my pale face. "Get up and FIGHT!"

_Calm down, Thalia Grace. Don't loose focus. _

He acted with an increased speed. I had made him angry.

Good.

I parried his attack and he went for an easy move. Our swords clashed and I could feel his radiating sweaty heat from only a few feet away.

"What about your daddy?" He shouted. "Does he always save you when you lose? I'm sure he just loved that you were running away from your destiny with some traitor like Luke."

My rage overwhelmed me. Thunder and lightening hit the sand of the arena like an earthquake. He was thrown backwards in the air and crashed against the opposite wall. Electricity spiraled off of me and I couldn't breathe.

This fight was finished.

I thrusted the sword into the sand at my feet and looked up into the silent and stunned crowd. There was no sound. Only silence and awe.

I calmly walked back towards the Big House and just before I made it out someone in the crowd found their voice. "Where are you going?"

I slyly turned back. "I have an audience with the oracle."


	5. Sudden

Page 4

**A/N: All the characters, ideas, and plot lines belong to Rick Riordan and associates. This will be the last chapter of Thaila's time at Camp Half Blood. Thank you for all the comments and support. Until the next time, C.E.**

We all filed into the attic. Mr. D stood in the doorway and Jackson was still fuming. Annabeth had wrapped herself in a sweater and was leaning in one of the corners.

"Look daughter of Zeus, the oracle hasn't awoken for anyone in years. I don't know what makes you think you're going to be any different."

_Use your blood. _

I blinked once and looked around. I could feel Chiron's eyes on me. I took a deep breath and looked at the oracle. It was a mummy of a girl. Her hair was ugly and ratty, partially decomposing. Her eyes were shut and the yellowish of her skin was galling.

Okay voice. Here I go.

I pulled a small dagger out of my pocket and slid the blade through the skin on my palm and a thin line of scarlet blood appeared. "Thalia? What are you doing?"

I heard Jackson's voice in the background. "She's insane, I tell you, completely off her rocker."

I ignored Annabeth's question and knelt down in front of the oracle. She was sitting on the stool, back facing an open window. I held my palm right at angle and watched the drops of blood drip drip drip onto the floorboards.

After waiting a moment, I rose and dipped two of my finger into the pool of blood in my palm and smeared them in a line across the oracle's forehead. Then I spoke. "Oracle, έχω την κόρη του Παντοδύναμου Δία, διατάζω να ξυπνήσει."

Her eyes opened to reveal startling yellow eyes. Annabeth gasped and jerked backwards. Refusing to break eyes contact with the creature, I heard Chiron's voice whisper, "By the gods."

"Do you know who I am?"

The oracle nodded and her mouth opened and to my great surprise, she spoke.

"Hello Thalia Grace. It's been a long time since I last saw you. Much has changed."

"Do you know why I'm here?" I asked slowly. I kept my voice calm, polite.

She smiled and for a moment I saw a shimmer of sparkle in her eyes. "I do. Give me your hand, child. I have something I want to show you."

"Thalia—don't!"

I ignored the voice shouting at me and extended my hand, the non-bloody one. She stretched out her as well and as soon as our fingertips touched, I saw…

… "I'm Luke Castellan." A dazzling, beautiful smile he was and as soon I extended a hand to shake his, I felt a beautiful and sudden warmth inside of my body. A safety that after a year of being alone, running away from everything, that I desperately needed.

"Thalia Grace," I responded with a smile. Perhaps this was love…

… "Come on, Luke. Talk to me, please, Luke please!" My hands pounded and pounded up and down on his chest while there was a darkness stirring in my own chest.

I could not lose him. I could NOT. I tilted his head backwards, breathing life into his lungs and I continued to pound.

"Somebody please, HELP ME!" Tears freely swam down my cheeks and I felt desperation creeping inside me, taking over. I was going to be alone again.

And then he awoke…

… The pouring rain set the stage. The empty parking lot had been our refuge and the sight of our camp burnt to ashes was too much.

Angry, I kicked and screamed at the ashes and for a moment I swung around, frustration rolling off of me, to see Luke standing there watching me with such a passion. He moved at the last moment and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

Luke's parka was soaked through I could feel the heat of his body radiating like a bomb. The roughness shocked me still. "Alia," he whispered, face close to mine. "Alia," he repeated and then kissed me.

Everything faded and there was nothing left but the pitter patter of the rain…

… The kiss had become elevation without neither girl nor boy realizing it was happening. I could feel him inside of me, the weight of his body bearing down on top of mine.

There was immediate pain; my body had not anticipated an intruder and it had no time to prepare. I could feel his heavy breath of my neck. I was quiet for a moment and the pain was like fire, but it soon morphed from agony to the tickling fire of pleasure.

His kisses trailed down my neck, reaching my collar bone and I felt his heart beating against my own.

This was infinite and we were one…

…

I collapsed with a heavy thud. My head was swimming with the thoughts and memories of what I had just relived. I didn't register to the hands grabbing me and hauling me into a sitting position.

Jackson looked like he had peed himself a little.

"Do you understand what you must do, Daughter of Zeus?" the oracle asked.

"Yes."

My tongue felt too big for my mouth.

"Good. You're the only chance for salvation. Good luck."

With that the mummy dropped back to a lifeless state. I shut my eyes and let the heaviness of the past claim my consciousness.

There was only one thing to do.

I had to find Luke.


End file.
